Harry Potter (Last Hours)
Harry James Potter was born on July 31, in Godric's Hollow, England, to Lily and James Potter along with Lucy Marlene Potter. Potter was destined to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort on the Halloween of 1981. He survived the attack along with his sister, but was marked with his scar. He was sent to the Dursleys and forced to stay there to benefit from his mother's blood protection. In 1986, he was separated from Lucy, who was given to the Durands. Biography Early Childhood Potter was raised happily by his parents until the attack on Godric's Hollow. The pure evil Voldemort committed caused his soul to consume his body and latched onto Potter's. He then lived at the Dursleys', where he was watched over by Rey Solo. While he was in the cupboard and sometimes starved and bullied by Dudley, for the most part Solo could sense his distress be found ways to intervene. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Potter was a petite boy with black messy hair and green eyes. He wore round glasses to correct his vision. He had his father's straight.nose, among several other shared characteristics. He had the Evans' knobby knees. He also had his mother's bright green eyes. He also sported a lightning scar from his encounter with Voldemort. He wore clothes much too big for him and well-used as they were Dudley Dursley's hand-me-downs. This made him appear even smaller than he actually was. Personality Despite his innocence, Potter was a wise and kind individual. He was resourceful, observant, and a bit cheeky at times. He qualified equally for Slytherin and Gryffindor. He valued bravery above all else, however. He was not book-smart but was fairly logical and good at figuring out schemes of those who were out to get him. He also was a good teacher and friend. He could be tempermental and emotionally oblivious. Equipment Potter did not possess many items besides his textbooks and trunk. The items of notice, however, were his wand, which he bought at Ollivander's for his eleventh birthday. The core of the wand was connected to Voldemort's. He also owned the Invisibility Cloak of the Deathly Hallows. Skills and Abilities Potter was a talented young wizard with a lot of potential, as Hagrid mentioned. * Force-sensitivity/magic- Potter could sense the workings of the Force and use it through magic. He was particularly good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. * Quidditch-Like his father, Potter was a skilled flier and Seeker. * Parselmouth- Potter could speak the language of the snakes because of his connection to Voldemort. * Blood Sacrifice- Because of his mother's sacrifice, Potter could burn evil people at mere contact because of his own ability to love as fiercely as his mother and father did. Relationships Family Parents and Sister His relationship with his nuclear family was one filled with longing and regret. Because of what never would be, he longed for his family because he thought they would have treated him better than the Dursleys did. He also wanted to be with his sister because they were only together for six years before their forcible separation. James and Lily loved their children enough to die for them. Dursleys The Dursleys were cruel and abusive towards Potter. While they could not treat him too badly because of Solo's vigilance, they tried to starve him, let Dudley terrorize him, and made it very clear that he was unloved. Mentors Rey Solo Solo watched over Potter and her daughter was friendly with him. She eventually would teach him the ways of the Force. Sources * The Last Hours Category:Wizards Category:Potter family Category:Males Category:Quidditch players